Tricks, Treats & Halloween Pranks
by cherrygorilla
Summary: Every Halloween the bikers prank the surfers, but this year they've decided to mix it up a bit. With some careful planning, some unsuspected pranksters and some creative costumes, this will be an unforgettable Halloween for the Wet Side Story crew. (One Shot) (I don't own anything apart from my ideas and original characters)


**Hello! Happy Halloween!**

**If you have read the latest chapter on my other story, I mentioned that I was planning to do something later today...so here it is! I decided to try writing a one shot and what better time to do it than Halloween?!**

**So far today I have: carved a pumpkin, put my Halloween decorations up and I've had a headache. But I'm still feeling great!**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Guys, are you ready to go?" Seacat called through the closed front door of Tanner and Coral's beach shack. Seacat, Giggles and Rascal were all waiting, some more patiently than others, on the porch of the twins' beach house, wanting to get to Big Momma's as quickly as possible.

"Just a second!" Coral called to her friends outside.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Giggles whined, straightening the yellow and white checked bow in her hair.

The front door swung open moments later, revealing the twins in their costumes.

"You guys look great," Rascal complimented.

"So do you guys," Tanner replied.

"This year's Halloween party is gonna be a blast!" Giggles squealed, her blonde curls bouncing by her shoulders as she jumped down the few steps and onto the sand, the four other friends following her and making their way down the beach to Big Momma's.

"Great pirate costume," Seacat said to Coral, who looked down at her costume and smiled. Her golden brown curls were more tousled than usual, she had subtle smoky black eye makeup on, an off-shoulder cream blouse with a faded black corset around it, a loose red belt hanging over a bunched up green/grey skirt, lace up black boots that reached just below her knees and a detailed sword to finish off the look.

"Thanks, nice zombie costume," Coral said, returning the compliment. Seacat's skin had a greenish tinge to it and he had managed to create some pretty realistic cuts and wounds all over his body, his clothing was ripped and grimy with fake blood stains on and his eyes had a hollow look to them. Overall, their costumes were pretty convincing.

"Giggles, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Tanner asked, puzzling over Giggles' pastel costume. Her hair was tightly curled and held in place with a little yellow gingham bow, like Coral, Giggles had an off shoulder white blouse, but it sort of joined onto a checked yellow and white skirt, she had a yellow ribbon around her waist that tied in a bow at the back, she also had frilled white socks up to her knees and black flats.

"I'm Goldilocks," Giggles replied, frowning at Tanner a little bit because he hadn't guessed.

"Goldilocks? But she's not scary," Tanner said.

"Yeah, the whole point of Halloween is to be scary, Giggles," Rascal agreed, backing Tanner up.

"Look, I'm not good with scary costumes," Giggles replied, folding her arms over her chest and pouting at the two boys.

"Well then you'd better learn," Rascal replied, adjusting one of the bandages of his mummy costume. His costume didn't have much to it considering it was just bandages, but the parts of his skin that were showing had been made to look like they were rotting so it had a strange look to it, a look which kind of made Giggles want to barf.

"Yeah, Halloween is the one time of the year when you can scare people and get away with it," Seacat piped up.

"I know, if we prank Lela the bikers any other time of the year we get shunned for days," Tanner agreed, itching his arm, which was now covered with hair for his werewolf costume. He'd attached some costume wolf ears to his own and had recruited Coral's help to make his face look more canine-like, his clothes were slightly ripped and had fur poking through the gaps, Coral had also helped to make his hands look more like claws and he'd attached some fangs to his teeth to finish the look off.

"But we never can, it's the bikers' territory," Rascal huffed, walking up the steps to a spookily decorated Big Momma's.

"What do you mean by 'it's the bikers' territory'?" Coral asked, but didn't get an answer because the five friends had stepped into Big Momma's and were immediately swamped by their other friends.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Kiki chirped, grinning at them from under her sugar-skull themed makeup. She had orange streaks through her hair, a detailed black tank top, a layered skirt in with each layer a different colour of the rainbow, pretty skeleton-like makeup and a wreath of brightly coloured flowers in her hair.

"Thanks! You look great!" Tanner replied, trying to make Kiki hear him over the thumping music.

Tanner, Seacat, Rascal, Giggles and Coral all went around their friends, checking out each of their costumes and having light conversations. Shelley had an insanely good sea-monster costume, Finn made a great caveman, Pearl was wearing a gorgeous fairy costume, Reef was a great scarecrow, Summer had an impressive mermaid costume, Blue had done an amazing job on his Mad Hatter costume, Bubbles had made herself look like she was half plant, Shark had a simple but effective chimney sweep costume, Lani's dazzling red shoes and blue checked completed her Dorothy costume, Wade made a good Pinocchio, Flynn had a really good mad scientist costume and finally, Max and Leona were dressed as Frankenstein and The Bride Of Frankenstein.

Eventually, the bikers arrived at the party and soon started to chat to the surfers, mainly discussing their costumes.

"Hey CheeChee," Coral greeted as the short biker tottered over to her and grabbed Seacat's attention whilst doing so.

"Hi Chee," Seacat said, welcoming his girlfriend into their conversation.

"Hi guys! Like my costume?" CheeChee asked, twirling around so that the black skirt of her dress flew out around her. CheeChee's hair was mostly loose around her shoulders, but she had a little part teased back into a tiny beehive where her pointed witch hat rested, the sleeves of her dress were long and the cuffs draped down, she had bright green and black striped tights under her black dress, simple black heels and dark makeup finished the look off, plus she carried a broom with a glittery handle around with her.

"It's great," Giggles giggled.

"Yeah, nice effort," Seacat complimented. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks!" CheeChee squeaked, which was followed with one of her signature giggles. It wasn't quite a witch's cackle but it was close enough.

"What about my costume?" Struts asked, literally strutting over to where the five surfers and CheeChee were stood. Her hair was tied back and a black lace head-piece with cat ears and a piece leading down to her nose was secured in place with a lot of hair pins, she had simple eye makeup but bright red painted lips and she'd drawn on a cat nose and a few whiskers, she was wearing a black jumpsuit with a lace top layer, black lace gloves and her signature hot pink stilettos.

"You look great," Rascal said as Struts spun around and showed them that she'd attached a black feather boa on to the back of her costume to look like a tail.

"It's nice to see that you've spent some time out in the sun," Seacat said sarcastically to Lugnut.

"Very funny," Lugnut huffed.

"I thought your costume was good," Giggles said, shyly smiling at Lugnut.

"Thanks," Lugnut replied, returning the smile. Lugnut's costume consisted of mostly white old-fashioned and slightly dishevelled clothing, pale, almost white skin and hollow looking facial features, he'd made his hair look white as well and had chains around his wrists that hung all the way down to the floor.

"What about you then?" Coral started, turning to face Butchy with a slight grin on her face. "Show us your costume."

"I think it's pretty clear," Butchy replied, looking down at his costume as he spoke. His skin was also a little paler than usual, he had on a white shirt and a deep crimson velvet waistcoat, black trousers and shoes, a black cape was draped over his shoulders and he'd attached some fangs to his teeth.

"Nice smile," Coral chuckled. "And great vampire costume."

"Lela? How scary did you make your costume this year?" Rascal asked, a handful of the others letting a few chuckles slip out of their mouths.

"Look, I'm not into really scary costumes," Lela protested, spinning around to face the other nine teens. "Halloween is a for the people who like being scared. Not people like me."

"Oh Lela," Tanner sighed, trying not to laugh at Lela's costume.

"Well at least it's not as embarrassing as the ladybug costume she wore last year," Butchy piped up, also letting a chuckle out.

"Little Red Riding Hood is as far as I'm going where scariness is concerned," Lela huffed, tugging her red cape closer around herself. Lela's lips were painted red but she had minimal eye makeup, she wore an off shoulder white blouse with black detailing, a flouncy dark grey skirt, long white socks, black heels and a cherry red cape with a hood that covered her loose raven black locks and reached down to the bottom of her skirt.

"You still look gorgeous," Tanner smiled, grabbing one of Lela's hands and pulling her into a hug.

The other bikers' costumes were pretty great as well, Ashley pulled off a creepy doll costume, Steele had a cool skeleton costume, Amber's bright orange hair meant that she made a great devil, Ryder was a great Robin Hood, Scarlett had an amazing Medusa costume and Blake had a great voodoo doctor outfit.

But as soon as Coral saw Axel walk through the door, she couldn't help but go up to him. "Oh my gosh! It's hideous! It's awful! It's…it's..." Coral cried, pretending to be scared to annoy him. "It's Axel without a costume."

"Shut up, Coral. I'm not in the mood," Axel snapped, a slightly stuffy edge to his voice.

"What happened? Why aren't you in costume?" Lugnut asked.

"I'm ill," Axel huffed, sniffing when he'd finished speaking.

"Excuses, excuses," Coral muttered.

"Why are you here if you're ill?" Struts asked Axel.

"I wasn't going to let him miss one of the greatest parties of the year because of a cold," Jazz cut in, her long black dress, with cobwebs all over it, trailing on the floor as she walked up behind Axel. Dimples and Jett appeared too, both dressed up and making an effort. Dimples' southern accent meant that she made a great cowgirl and Jett had painted his face to make himself look like he was made out of stone.

"Just make sure that you don't scare anyone too much," Coral said curtly, narrowing her eyes at Axel.

"I'll try," Axel shot back, shooting a glare at Coral.

"You two really don't like each other, do you?" CheeChee said, looking between the two.

Coral and Axel didn't reply, but they left each other with a dirty look before they separated.

"No, no they don't," Butchy answered CheeChee, trying not to laugh at how much the pair bickered when they were around each other.

* * *

><p>A little later, Coral was trying to find Seacat or Rascal in the crowds of costumed teens and managed to spot Seacat stood by the door.<p>

"Seacat!" Coral called out, dodging through the sea of people and bounding over to one of her best friends.

"Hey Coral, what's up?" Seacat asked.

"Do you remember when we came in, Rascal said something about Halloween being the bikers' territory," Coral started.

"Oh yeah," Seacat said, thinking back to what was said.

"What did he mean?" Coral finished. This was her first Halloween spent at the beach and she hadn't heard about any of the traditions.

"Alright. You've probably gathered that we like to prank the bikers a lot," Seacat explained with Coral nodding every so often to show that she understood. "Well, every Halloween, the bikers decide to get back at us with a huge prank that usually makes us have sleepless nights for weeks. Last year when we walked into Big Momma's it was pitch black, they jumped out at us and held us at knife point, and what I mean by knife point is that they held a plastic fork to our throats. And the year before that they pretended that the punch was poisoned and they all started dropping like flies."

"Sounds pretty terrifying," Coral said sarcastically, softly laughing at Seacat's explanations.

"Look, it may not sound scary to you, but whatever they do this year, I guarantee that you will be scared out of your mind," Seacat shot back, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Why do they always get to prank us? I know we prank them a lot but it's nothing major," Coral asked.

"I don't know, I've never looked at it that way," Seacat confessed.

"Well start looking 'cause I've got an idea," Coral said.

"What is it?" Seacat asked eagerly, suddenly quite intrigued.

"Kiki said that she had a bunch of spare Halloween costume pieces, right?" Coral checked.

"Yeah…" Seacat said, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Come with me," Coral said, a mischievous grin on her face as she wove her way through the crowds, Seacat in hot pursuit.

"I like the way you think," Seacat said to Coral, catching up with her as the pair cornered Kiki.

* * *

><p>"Butchy, I told you I'm not going through with your stupid plan!" Lela exclaimed, attempting to storm away from her brother as the music died down.<p>

The surfers and bikers' heads all turned in the siblings' direction, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Look, it'll just be a little joke, Lela," Butchy replied. "It's not a big deal, you won't have to do much."

"I don't want to do anything!" Lela shouted back, turning back to face her brother.

"Stop making such a big deal about it," Butchy said, trying to calm his sister down.

"Don't," Lela snapped, lightly pushing Butchy away.

"They're arguing again," CheeChee sighed.

"Again?" Tanner questioned.

"Yeah," CheeChee answered, turning to Tanner and Rascal. "Lela got really mad at Butchy before we left their house."

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Struts agreed as Lugnut, Giggles, Seacat and Coral joined the other four.

"Lela, look. Stop being picky, can't you help us for once?" Butchy asked, starting to get impatient with his little sister.

Lela stopped and spun on her heels so she was facing Butchy, she marched over to him, her cape billowing out behind her. "What did you say?" she snarled.

"I said that you never help us out. It's for fun Lela, stop being so uptight," Butchy snapped.

"I'm not uptight," Lela shot back. "But I don't want to join in on your stupid prank."

"Think of all the stuff I do for you, why can't you do something for me for once. Stop being so inconsiderate!" Butchy shouted, taking a step closer to his sister so they were just centimetres apart.

"Inconsiderate?" Lela's tone was suddenly very quite, but still had a menacing tone to it. "Is that what you think I am?" Lela took a few steps backwards, you could see in her face that she was a little hurt by the comment. She looked down at her hands for a moment before her head snapped back up, she looked Butchy straight in the eyes and stormed back over to him, pure hatred in her eyes.

Everyone around the restaurant was completely silent, not knowing what to do or say. They all just stood there in shock, like statues.

"Is that what you think I am?!" Lela practically screamed, storming towards her brother and shoving him away from her. But to everyone's surprise, instead of stumbling backwards, Butchy flew all the way across the room and smashed into the wall, staying there for a second before Lela lowered her hand, causing her brother to drop to the floor.

This caused quite a lot of screams from people, who started to back away from Lela. But she whipped back around so that her back was to Butchy's body in a crumpled heap on the floor. She stood back a bit, looking at her hands as if they didn't belong to her. The bikers that had been stood around the arguing siblings were starting to back away, using the tables and chairs as shields almost. Lela just glared at them though and shot her hands out in the direction of the tables, causing them to skid away from her, knocking over the fleeing bikers in the process. Lela backed away from everyone, stumbling into the serving counter as she did so, but as soon as she made contact with the surface of the bar, the condiment bottles and cutlery flew off it, littering the floor with the items. Lela gripped onto the counter to steady herself, lowering her head so she didn't have to make eye contact with any of the petrified party guests. But it wasn't long until Lela started to giggle. Lela lifted her head back up and had a big grin on her face as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing about?" Rascal demanded, being the only one that dared to speak up to the raven haired girl after what had just happened.

"You should have seen your faces," Lela snorted, holding her sides from laughing so much.

"Wait, what?" Kiki squeaked, just as confused as the rest of the surfers.

"You've been pranked," Lugnut explained, popping up behind the surfer girl and making her jump.

"Again," Struts added, starting to laugh herself.

And pretty soon, all the bikers in Big Momma's were laughing their heads off.

"Are you kidding me?" Coral spluttered, hardly able to believe what she'd just witnessed.

"Nope, you all fell for it again," Butchy chuckled as Lugnut helped him up to his feet. "Look, everything had wires," Butchy explained, turning around to show the surfers the cable that connected his back to the wall. Struts then showed everyone the cables on the chairs and tables and CheeChee demonstrated that the condiments had springs underneath them.

"I've gotta admit," Tanner said. "You guys did a great job, that's the best one yet."

"Thanks, it was my idea," Lela grinned.

"Your idea? I thought you hated Halloween?" Rascal said.

"I do, but I wanted to help out for once this year," Lela said, smiling over at Butchy.

"And you did a great job, nice acting skills," Butchy complimented, high-fiving his sister.

"I told you you'd be scared," Seacat sniggered, turning to Coral.

"I was not scared," Coral lied.

"Oh yeah? You nearly jumped into Tanner's arms," Seacat chuckled.

"Hey, leave me alone, you were scared too," Coral shot back. "You nearly ran out the door."

"Ok fine, we were both scared," Seacat admitted, resulting in a smile from Coral.

But the pair's conversation was broken up by Giggles letting out a light moan.

"Giggles, are you ok?" Coral asked, making her way over to the blonde and bending down so she was at Giggles' level since she was sat on the floor.

"No, one of the chairs hit my leg," Giggles grumbled, gently pressing on the red patch where the chair had collided with her.

"Maybe you should sit out for a while," Rascal suggested.

"There's a room in the back isn't there?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll go hang in there for a bit," Giggles said, getting up and hobbling to the back of the restaurant.

"We'll come with you," Coral called out, jogging over to Giggles along with Rascal, Seacat and Tanner. The five friends disappeared through a door at the back of the restaurant, into a corridor where the bathrooms and the supply closets were and stepped into the room at the end, all sending mischievous smiles to each other.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on the surfers slowly started to disappear, one by one they said they'd go and check how Giggles was doing and find out what was taking them so long. Soon enough, there were only bikers in the main part of Big Momma's.<p>

"Has Giggles broken her leg or something? What's taking them so long?" Butchy demanded, looking around and seeing no sign of the surfers.

"I don't know, do you think we should go and check it out?" CheeChee asked, fiddling with the twigs at the end of her broom.

"Maybe," Lugnut said, making his way over to the door that led to the hallway.

But as Lugnut's hand was about to close around the door handle, panicked shouts echoed from the room that held the surfers.

"What's it doing here?!"

"It's gonna explode!"

"Everyone out!"

Moments later, a deafening crack shook the beach shack and made the bikers jump back.

"Are they alright?" CheeChee squealed, suddenly very worried.

"We've got to go and help them!" Lela screeched, running to the door.

"Wait, we'd better go around to the back, we don't know what's down that hallway," Butchy instructed, ushering the bikers out of the front of the restaurant.

As soon as the bikers stepped outside they saw the majority of the surfers hobbling and fleeing from the scene, and even though it was dark, they could still see that most of them were splattered with fake blood (but they didn't know it was fake).

"What happened in there?" Lugnut asked, catching Kiki's arm as she attempted to stagger away.

"I don't really know. There was this package in the corner of the room that started beeping. It had a note on it that said: 'From Les and Fusion'." Her sentences were choked and had gaps because she was trying to take deep breaths and calm herself down, but all of the bikers could see that whatever had happened had given her quite a shock. "It started to shake as well and then it exploded and sent theses dart things out. Most of them hit the wall but I think that a few hit the others."

"Come on, we've gotta sort this out," Butchy said, leading a few of the bikers back inside. They hadn't made it very far when the door that lead to the hallway creaked open, revealing three shadowed figures. The three figures took a few stumbling steps forward, revealing Tanner, Seacat and Coral.

"Oh my-" Struts started, but was interrupted by the teens lurching forward and having to grip onto nearby tables to steady themselves.

"Be careful," Seacat wheezed.

"She took two to the head," Tanner explained, the same scratchy edge to his voice as Seacat.

"She's lost it," Coral croaked, shakily standing up again.

"Who's lost it?" Lela asked, taking a step back from the three teens and trembling before them.

Tanner, Seacat and Coral looked totally different, the iris on one of their eyes was an off white colour and the other eye's iris was completely black, they had deep red liquid trickling down their cheeks from their eyes, each of them had wounds around their collar bones and they each had a thin pale green dart sticking out of their face; Coral's dart was implanted in her cheek bone, Tanner's was stuck in his temple and Seacat's was lodged in his jaw line.

"You'll pay for this!" a voice from down the corridor screamed. A voice that belonged to Giggles.

"Guys," Tanner moaned, falling to his knees, shortly followed by Coral and Seacat.

"Get out of here," Seacat groaned, falling forward and trying to prop himself up with his elbows.

"While you still can," Coral whimpered before all three of them collapsed on the floor. But it was only now that the bikers saw each surfer had a kitchen knife sticking out of their back.

The bikers jumped back, all too terrified to even go near the three unmoving surfers.

"Rascal! Get back here!" Giggles shouted, storming out of the corridor after Rascal. Both of them were in similar states to Tanner, Seacat and Coral considering their looks but Giggles had two darts implanted deep into her forehead. Rascal tried to make a break for it but Giggles grabbed the back of his neck and turned him towards her. "Don't you dare say that I'm deranged!" Giggles spun Rascal around, wrapped her hands around his neck and twisted it, making Rascal drop to the floor.

"Oh no," Lugnut murmured, stepping back a bit further.

"What are you looking at?!" Giggles roared, walking towards the bikers, making them scramble for the exit.

"What on earth was in those darts?" Butchy asked, dodging a table and running over to the door. The Rodents and The Rats poured out onto a beach, but were greeted by a line of surfers, all with slight sly grins on their faces.

"You're trapped," Giggles called out, her voice considerably quieter but she had an evil look in her eye.

The bikers pretty much erupted into screams and shouts, huddling together to try to get away from the surfers, until they heard them burst into fits of laughter.

"Your faces!" Kiki piped up, rolling her head back and starting to laugh even more.

"Hang on a minute," Lugnut started.

"You're not the only ones who can pull off a Halloween prank," Giggles laughed.

"Are you serious?!" Dimples cried, stamping her foot on the sand.

"All it takes is a little bit of careful planning and some skills makeup," Tanner said, walking out of Big Momma's with Coral, Seacat and Rascal, who were all completely fine.

"No way," Jett breathed in utter disbelief.

"Yes way, we pranked you," Coral started.

"And we pranked you good," Seacat finished, the surfers displaying smug grins to the bikers.

"Well played," Butchy congratulated, a slight smile forming on his face as he shook Seacat's hand. "But the challenge is on for next year."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Tanner chuckled, wrapping his arm around Coral's shoulder.

"You thought of that?" Lugnut asked Coral, not fully believing Tanner.

"Yep, but with a little help from these guys," Coral said, motioning to the other four surfers on the porch of Big Momma's.

"Nice job terrifying us guys, I'm not gonna sleep for weeks," Struts huffed, adjusting her cat headpiece.

"That's what we were going for," Seacat said, sending a glance towards Coral, remembering the conversation he'd had with her earlier.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," Lela piped up. "I don't know whether it was being scary or being scared but I worked up quite an appetite."

"And I hear that Big Momma has prepared some shredder snacks for us," Rascal said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tanner asked.

"Let's go eat!" CheeChee exclaimed, leading the surfers and bikers inside for food. But two people remained on the porch.

"You really thought of that prank?" Butchy asked his girlfriend, even though he didn't like to admit that she was.

"Of course," Coral grinned. "And there never was a package from Les and Fusion, we made the whole thing up."

"You twisted little freak," Butchy chuckled.

"Hey, I've heard all about the poisoned punch prank and the plastic fork incident," Coral shot back, letting out a few laughs of her own.

Butchy paused before he spoke again, not taking the smile off his face. "Happy Halloween, Coral."

"Happy Halloween, Butchy."

The two laced their hands together and walked, hand in hand, through the wooden doors of Big Momma's and back into the party. With the pranking incidents long gone, the teens at the beach could finally enjoy the party, dancing the night away before going out to start a campfire and tell ghost stories. But that's another tale…

**I hope you liked it!**

**I really enjoyed writing this and I liked planning out all of the costumes too, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review as well as what your plans are for Halloween.**

**Thank you for reading! Again, Happy Halloween!**

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
